


It's nice to see you again.

by Okami_336



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Azran Legacy, Post-Lost Future, Sibling Love, boi i love these two, shoulder ride, there should be more fics about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_336/pseuds/Okami_336
Summary: A drawing of Luke and Emmy I finished today.
Relationships: Emmy Altava & Luke Triton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	It's nice to see you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this drawing in my sketchbook today.
> 
> I had fun drawing that, seeing those two together gives me feels XD  
> I went out of my comfort zone a lil and I am happy of the result
> 
> I hope you like it too ^^
> 
> If you have any critiques/criticism or advice don't be shy I really like to receive feedback ^^ (just stay respectful please XD)
> 
> I wish you a nice day.
> 
> Don't forget to smile. :3


End file.
